A Bursted Bubble
by I Am Miranda Of The Tempest
Summary: One of those cliched bubble Percabeth fanfics with a terrible summary that might actually be pretty good if you would just stop being lazy and read it. Don't like? Don't read! Otherwise, R&R!


**I know it is kind of OOC but I had to do it because if I didn't the story would not be a story because (as you all have pointed out) Percy is very shy and is not as confident as he was in my story. Annabeth is a very strong character (as you all have pointed out) and would not cry over Percy. So you see… I had to do it! Otherwise nothing would happen! I also know that this idea has been used before but I tried to put my own spin on it. I hope you liked it!**

**Love it? Review it! Reviews are love! Please have the decency to review my story once you've read it. If you did not like it however, DO NOT REVIEW!!!**

**-Miranda**

Water splashed to the ground. I realized I was crying. I, Annabeth Chase, was crying? It was especially shocking when I realized why I was crying. I was crying over Percy Jackson. I had just realized that I loved Percy. He had other things to worry about like the prophecy, and war, and…… well a lot of things that were probably more important than loving me! But I couldn't help it, his sea green eyes, his hair as black as a moonless night, his laugh that was so contagious…… I sighed and wiped away my tears as I left my empty cabin and headed to the dining area.

I walked through the dining area and noticed that Percy wasn't there. He was probably down at his cabin still and being the Seaweed Brain that he is, forgot dinner. I ran to his cabin and knocked on the door.

"Dinner Seaweed Brain!"

No reply……..

I opened the door and called again, "Hey Seawe-" the cabin was completely empty, Tyson wasn't there either, probably eating. Where was Percy? I silently thanked the Gods that he wasn't there because I was not sure I would be able to keep myself from falling apart. But I had to find him; I would ask him if he loved me so that I would be able to end this pain. I sprinted to the beach.

Percy was there, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself. His sea green eyes scanned the oceans horizon.

"Percy." I said. He looked up at me and I found myself sinking into the powdery sand beside him.

"What's up?" he asked turning back to the sea.

"Nothing, just came to get you for dinner."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Why were you crying?"

"Me? Crying? What in Hades are you talking about Seaweed Brain? I think your head is full of kelp!" I said trying to avoid the topic.

"Come on Wise Girl, You think I wouldn't know if your face was covered in _salt water_? I can sense where it is, Poseidon is my _dad._"

"It's nothing." I replied, embarrassed that I'd forgotten.

"Yeah, sure and I'm Zeus." He replied sarcastically.

He finally turned to face me and my almost perfect façade fell apart. It was his eyes! I mentally cursed him for having such beautiful eyes that they could cut through my lies and reveal my true intent. He was shocked, "Annabeth?!" I leaned forward and buried my head in his shoulder and wept. He wrapped his arms around me. Knowing that he did it as nothing more than a friendly, soothing gesture made me cry harder. His orange camp shirt was getting soaked and I momentarily wondered why he _let_ my tears get him wet. Ussually he could just repel them off himself.

I heard my cabin members approaching, calling for me.

"Oh no," I whispered, "I can't let them see me like this…" I started getting up but Percy's iron hold held me in place. The light around us changed and I looked up to see water washing over us like a huge wave of water. It writhed around like a snake before stopping completely making a dome of water, like a bubble.

"There, it's okay now." He assured me. He pulled back slightly to look at me. His eyes were panicked.

"What's wrong Annabeth? What has you so upset?"

I moaned miserably.

He pushed me back a little and rested a hand on the side of my face. He wiped a tear away with his thumb. I was shocked _this_ was not something a mere friend would do, and the feeling of his hands on my face…….indescribable……

"What have I done to hurt you?" he pleaded.

"Percy?" I asked, feeling it was pretty safe in the current position to ask, "Do you love me?" My voice quavered.

"Oh, Annabeth…" He said sympathetically.

That was it, that was all I needed to hear. So my love was unrequited, that was obvious. I hung my head in shame. He put his other hand on the other side of my face. I closed my eyes not wanted anymore rejection. Then his lips were on mine. The bubble threw blue rainbow around us as the water twisted and turned in the soft moonlight. I stared in wonder at it and I must have looked pretty awestruck because Percy laughed. The bubble around us shivered, it seemed to be laughing with him.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"I don't know," I teased feeling a sudden rush of confidence. "You haven't really answered my question."

"Oh my Gods!" he cried exasperated, "I love you!" he said with the utmost sincerity.

"How about know?" he smiled.

I laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

His body suddenly tensed and he let go of me and grabbed his stomach. That's when I noticed a somewhat rhythmic sound all around us, someone was pounding on our water bubble. But it was only water, how could they not be able to get through? I reached around Percy and touched the bubble. It was smooth and cold. I knocked on it and it sounded strangely metallic. It was solid. How?

"How did yo-"

"Sorry!" he yelled and the bubble crashed down around us. The dark night surrounded us and I looked up and recognized a single tear filled eye.

"Tyson?" I asked.

"Percy!!!" he cried as he picked Percy up and nearly crushed him in a bear hug.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm okay Big Guy! I'm okay!" Percy cried.

I looked down and noticed that my clothes where soaked. I looked up and saw half of my cabin members standing around me in a half circle.

"We got worried and told Tyson that you guys might have been attacked." My half-brother, Ben, said evily.

"Yeah right." I huffed. I stood up and started walking back to the cabins.

"Hey! Wait up!" He yelled as he escaped Tyson's grip.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I couldn't hold the bubble up with Tyson banging on it like that."

I just laughed and grabbed his hand. He laughed too and we walked back to our cabins together…….

THE END


End file.
